


Saving Selena (Part One of the Young Hollywood Trilogy)

by orphan_account



Series: The Young Hollywood Trilogy [1]
Category: Calvin Harris (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician), Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Assistant, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Gen, Hollywood, Kidnapping, Matchmaking, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Selena Gomez winds up in the being held hostage by Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and a small group of friends, including her assistant, make it they're mission to get her out of there and never have her deal with him again and also help her fall for someone new. </p>
<p>Authors Note:</p>
<p>This is purely a work of fiction. I do not know any of the famous people in this story and are basing them off by how they are portrayed by the media</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

Ch 1

Taylor Swift looked at her phone. She was worried about something. Calvin was out in Las Vegas doing his monthly residency at Caesar’s and it was just her and Jarrett her assistant, whom she had given the night off. She wanted to go and see him this time around, but she just didn’t feel like it this month. When she was there last month all she felt like all she did was take picture and videos with people all night. Granted, she didn’t mind it of course, but she for once she wanted just to go there and just enjoy herself while watching her boyfriend do what he did best. So she just decided to fly to New York for the weekend and get away from it all. Of course the one weekend that she was actually in New York and all her friends were away doing other things and she was left alone to mope around her apartment in New York. She texted everyone, Karlie, Cara, and Gigi, but they all had plans to either do things with their boyfriends or walk in a runway show for a fashion week somewhere. She sighed. Meredith stretch and got off the couch, heading toward the bedroom. It was getting late, but she decided to wait up and let Jarrett in. She knew that he would be home shortly; he was never one to stay out late or not come back the apartment or her house when they were in Los Angeles. He was good to her in ways that she couldn’t describe.

He was the best assistant that she ever had. At first she thought that it wasn’t going to work out, mainly because of the fact that she was so quiet and in awe of her for the first few weeks that he was working for her. She was about the fire him, but her father insisted that she try him, mainly because of the fact that he went through the interview process at SATA LLC and was the best candidate for the job. Even Scott was surprised how good he was at everything, being the only work experience that he had was working for Monger, an internet gossip website that every celebrity loved for some odd reason, but after going through the ringer, he proved his worth. He came on right before start of the 1989 World Tour and kept everyone from the dancers to the band on task and even helped her mother with Club 1989 every night, by guarding the bag of wrist bands with his life. He had stories of how he basically was almost jumped for the bag every night, which kept everyone entertained. By the time they got on the bus to go to the next stop, he was the last one to go to sleep every night. If he knew that she was really the last one to go to sleep every night, he’d flip. But of course, he was only doing what was right. After the tour ended, she decided to keep him on and he was thrilled. Jarrett mostly kept to himself and helped out when needed. He might be the best thing that ever happened to her, well besides Calvin of course. TMZ had dubbed him the second male member of the Squad and frequently called him the permanent third wheel, mainly because of the fact that he was always in the background of the pictures of her and Calvin. But he didn’t mind, he was used to it. He liked being in the background, working away, making sure that everything was good and that everyone was happy. He told her one day that he finally found something that he was happy doing and actually was enjoy his job. She knew that there would be a tell all coming sooner or later, but she wasn’t worried about it too much. She knew that Jarrett wouldn’t be mean when he wrote I and it would just be about his time with her, maybe a few secrets here and there, but nothing that would hurt her. She sighed and checked her phone again.

The rain then started to fall. It was getting late and was wondering why she still hadn’t from Selena at all. She had texted her earlier that night, asking when the next girl’s night was and was starting to wonder if something was wrong. She was back on a Bieber bender and it wasn’t going to end well, like it always did. Taylor had seen this many times before and she had many times tried to convince her that he wasn’t good for her. Even after writing an album that had three tracks directed at him, she kept going back to him like a drug addict needing a fix. He was bad for her and knew that something bad was bound to happen sooner or later. She hoped that sooner or later she would realize that Justin wasn’t the right guy and would move on and look for someone more mature. She kept hinting that she wanted to date an older guy like Calvin and Taylor kept bugging him to set her up with one for his friends, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Karlie even suggested that Taylor set her up with Jarrett, but that wasn’t going to happen. She wasn’t going to risk losing another assistant and have to start to search for another again. Taylor knew that Selena and Justin couldn’t stay from each other, it was impossible for the two of them to move on from each other. 

As she flipped through the channels, her phone went off. She picked it up and saw that Selena had finally responded. However, the text that she saw wasn’t what she was hoping for. 911. That’s all it said. Taylor panicked and called her right away. The phone rang and rang as Taylor waited with baited breath for Selena to answer. Finally after what seemed like 10 rings, the phone finally answer.

“Are you OK,” Taylor said into the phone. At first there was no answer, but eventually a week voice came through. However, it wasn’t Selena, it was someone else.

“She’s fine,” the voice said. It sounded like one of Justin’s goons. “Don’t worry she’s fine and she told me to tell you not to call her again. Bye.” The phone call ended and Taylor was shocked. Justin was behind this somehow, she knew it. But she didn’t know what to do. As she sat there, not knowing what to do, a text message came in and it was a picture of Selena and Justin. Something wasn’t right. Selena was too pale and the room was smokey. Taylor knew what happened and there was nothing that she could do about it. She slumped down to the floor and started to cry. She was going to lose her best friend, the only other famous person in Hollywood that she trusted.


	2. Ch 2

Jarrett walked out of the 1 train stop over on Franklin Street and headed toward Taylor’s apartment, glancing back to make sure that he wasn’t being followed by any photographer or teenage girls who were trying to find the apartment, hoping to catch a fleeting glimpse of Taylor and Calvin and much to his delight, he wasn’t. The photographers must have been uptown since rumors that some famous person, he forgot who, was supposed to be in the city shooting a movie and the teenagers must have been asleep or stuck in midtown for the night, meaning that he didn’t have to call ahead and let security know that they’d have to be waiting outside for him, in order to keep them from following him inside, which had happened to him in the past.

He was glad that he had off tonight and could go see a friend from college play a show up at Piano’s and while it was rather lackluster, it was still good to see some live music and to see him as well. While he had planned on going back to the apartment after the show, he buddy had suggested that they go to Max Fish for a drink, which was always meant that it was a good night. His buddy still found it funny that he was Taylor Swift’s assistant, but when he show the pictures or broke out her black Amex for drinks, he stopped laughing and thanked him for all the drinks.

He was happy for the first time in three years. He loved working for SATA and Taylor and was glad that he actually got the job. While at first it was a rough couple of months, eventually everything about the job had become daily tasks. But that that wasn’t why he loved it, he loved it because he got to be friends with the best boss in the world. After the tour ended and Taylor confirmed to him that she was going to be spending much more time in LA, Jarrett thought that this was the end, but when she offered him a room at the Goldwyn Estate, which she was rumored to buying long before the tour started, he was thrilled. This meant that she was going to keep him and when she offered him a room in NYC, which really meant that she was going to employ him. It all came to reality when she threw him a surprise party that welcomed him into a permanent job. He knew that it wasn’t going to last long, but it was a steady job and at least he was seeing the world like he wanted to. It was almost a dream.

As he crossed the street, the rain started to come down. He knew that it was supposed to rain later tonight, but this was ridiculous, this was the type of rain that got people killed when tried to cross the street. It was one of those heavy, post warm front rains. If it was colder, it would be snow and everything would have been shut down. He stopped under an awning, pushed his wet brown hair out of his eyes and looked down the block. It was going to be a short sprint, but he could do it even though he knew that he would be soaked, but then again, he could get lucky and just get a little wet. At this point, Jarrett decided to go for it. As he got ready to go, the rain picked up even more.

“Shit,” he said as he watched the rain fall harder. He then pulled his hood up and then took off. He was glad that he was only a half a block away. As he neared Taylor’s apartment, he saw that the light was still on in the living room. Jarrett sighed. “Why is she still up,” he asked himself. She always did this when he went out. It was like she was his mother or something the way she acted. But he did like the fact that she cared for him and she did say that if Calvin wasn’t in the picture, she most certainly try and date him. But they both knew that it would never work out, but least that he knew that there was a possibility of something happening, even if it met just one date.. He turned the key into the locked door and headed up stairs.

After a short elevator ride and clearing the normal screening process that security did by the elevator lobby, which he would never be used to here in New York, he walked down the hallway. Something didn’t feel right as he neared the apartment door. There was a different kind of air in the building, as if someone had just passed way. Normally he heard music coming from the apartment or the TV, but this time around, there was nothing. Maybe she’s asleep and forgot to turn off the TV before she went to sleep and left the sound off, Jarrett thought to himself. But as he finally got to the door, he heard light sobbing. Jarrett stopped and shook his head; this was something that he never heard. Taylor had only been with Calvin for one year and while things looked good, he was sure that there were thing that he didn’t see when they were in private. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst, hoping to god that there wasn’t a break up. As he opened the door, he discovered that the TV was still on, but Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

“Taylor,” he called out. “Are you asleep?” Taylor then popped up from the floor. Jarrett took one look at her and saw the tears still running down her face. He knew by the look on her face that Calvin hadn’t broken up with her, but something else was wrong. However, as always, anytime that Taylor had a problem, it was hard to get a read on her. For all he knew, her mother’s cancer was back or someone else ha died.

“What happened,” he asked fearing the worst. Taylor couldn’t find the words, so all she could do was hold up her phone, showing him the picture of Selena and Justin. When he saw the reason why she was so upset all he hugged her. Jarrett was hurt too, but wanted to comfort her, that was all he could do. He knew how close she was to Selena and this was the worst thing that could happen to them. Now Jarrett wished that they really should have gone to Vegas. At least there, they didn’t have to wait an hour or so to find out what was going on.

“Oh sweetie,” he said as he hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.” Jarrett held her tightly as she sob. The both of them knew that there was nothing that they could do. After a couple of seconds, Jarrett lead her into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant that he had to stay up all night do so. He got a bottle of wine down and pulled two glasses out. Taylor looked at him. She knew that he wasn’t a big wine drinker, but when he was working like he did, wine was the only thing that kept him focused when he was like this.


End file.
